Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor controller.
Description of the Related Art
Typical motor controllers of electric vehicles have the following disadvantages:
1. The volume of the motor controllers is large, thus occupying much installation space of electric vehicles;
2. The inverter module and capacitor module are assembled dispersedly, thus reducing the heat dissipation efficiency thereof;
3. Existing motor controllers fail to cool the laminated busbar and the AC copper bar; and
4. Existing motor controllers include bunched wires, thereby causing complex connection and high cost.